My Wolf
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Maybe the blonde new kid isn't as human as everybody thinks. What if their was a wild animal lurking beneath the surface of his skin, trying to tear himself out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first Glee story. Reviews for the first chapter are greatly appreciated. I DO NOT own Glee. It rightfully belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Sam Evans knew this wasn't going to be easy, even though he bided off every warning coming from his Father. He knew it would be painful, risky, and dangerous for anybody to be around him when it happened. But what he didn't know was that it would be so hard to control it after the change did happen. His Father had a lot of control when it came to the change and tried to teach his son everything he knew, as if he didn't know it went in one ear and out the other. He never came barking at his son to get wise about the choices he made before everything hit.

The moon outside was full and as bright as the sun, its light seemed to illuminate his entire bedroom, keeping him hopelessly awake. His mind was filled with many voices ho seemed to chant to him rather than just speak. _Come on, Sam. We're waiting for you. Just do it already! Let your body give in and your wolf take control. Hurry up, your wolf is awakening! _Those voices chanted out to him. Sam could feel his wolf waking up within him; it turned restless and wanted out: NOW. He knew nothing more than to give in; he couldn't hold it back long enough to keep control.

Sam rolled himself out of bed and down onto the floor, feeling the pre-change pain coursing through his body. It moved in slow pulses up and down, as he flexed and bowed his back to get comfortable with the feeling. His nails dug down into the floorboards as his bones started to grow larger, twist, and pop out of place. Sam clenched his jaw as his ears molded points at the top and moved to the top sides of his head, his jaw growing out as his canines drew down to sharp curved points. His tongue felt itchy as small backwards curved barbs grew on it; it felt as though it were too big to be in his mouth.

His face had almost completely morphed when it started to reach his arms and upper body. His arms buckled underneath him and twisted as the bones separated and grew larger. His nails turned to sharp, hard black claws, effortlessly sliding straight through the layers of wood on the floor. He couldn't help but moan under his breath as his shoulders popped out and grew three times the size, the muscles bulging under his straining skin. He felt like his skin would tear if the change continued and hated being in this venerable state. The change moved lower to his stomach, ribs, and abdomen. His ribs expanded outwards as his lungs grew larger to help him take in larger breaths.

Sam's eyes were screwed tightly shut as his legs buckled and bowed. The bones snapping and separating as they grew in length, making his knees twist painfully inward. His breathing came in sharp pants as his legs completely took in the change, not stopping to adjust to the new body it held. He stretched stiffly as the change moved onto his spine, extending it down and out past the bottom of his back, turning into a long, skin covered tail. The change was now almost completely done. His body started to itch irritably as small barbs of fur erupted from every point, growing and growing until they covered his entire body. Sam stretched and yawned, his long tongue curling at the end, before he shook out his long sleek russet brown fur.

_I see you went through the change effortlessly, my son. It will get easier as you do it more often, as your body gets used to stretch and burn. _His Father's voice rang out in his head, as he swiveled his ears to pick up any sound. He only heard the soft breathing of his Mother, and younger siblings, Stevie and Stacy. _Look up. I made sure the window was open tonight so you would have an easy escape after your change, I think it's time you met the rest of the pack, they're dying to meet the Alpha's heir. Hurry now. _Sam jumped up onto his bed, sinking his now long claws into the covers as the bed shook under his new unbalanced weight. With a tense push of his hind legs, he was out the window, feeling the air rushing through his fur as his paws met solid earth.

He raised his head and let the smells of the night waft over the scent glands in his mouth, he could smell rain coming soon, but also the scent of other animals: the neighbor's dog, a stray cat, and other wolves. The wolves were farther off, but the scent wasn't as stale as the others, they must have been close by a few hours ago. He swiveled his ears again and caught the slight sounds of yapping far off in the distance. Out of instinct, he threw his head back and released a long, loud howl, giving away his location. Sam waited for a moment, before another howl rang out, loud and deep, obviously coming from his Father. His body tingled with excitement as other howls mixed in, creating a beautiful melody of sounds.

Sam tensed his legs and tore off into the woods beside his house, his paws kicking up leaves and twigs as he ran. The wind rustled and chilled his fur, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He ran with all the strength his could, going as fast as his legs would allow him, his muzzle open as his tongue hung out in a silent pant. He started to slow down when he saw the distant figures of many wolves ahead of them, their outlines starting to grow as they got closer. The other wolves raised their heads and perked their ears, their tails wagging in a greeting. Now their voices filled his head, something he had no choice but to get used to. _Sam! Hey, Sam! That's the Alpha's son? Hi, Sam! Welcome to the pack! Don't be afraid, come on over!_

Sam's Father, Russell, walked through the crowding pack. His black fur blending into the night, as the moonlight highlighted every inch of his body. The others backed away when he approached, their heads lowering in deep respect and submission. Sam lowered his head and gave his Father's broad shoulder a lick in respect, before raising his head again. _Let me introduce you to the others. To your right, are Micah, Bassett, Nicor, and Bale. To your left are Darcia, Keketso, Manx, and Jamil. _His Father maneuvered his head to let his muzzle point out each individual wolf. They all greeted him with high and delighted yaps and barks, all except Keketso, who seemed to have Sam locked deep in his green eyes. He watched as his lips curled back in the beginning of a snarl, his ears back in a challenge.

_Keketso! _Barked his Father, as he drew his own lips back in a growl. Keketso stepped through the rest of the pack and met Sam nose to nose. _Do you have something you wish to say to my son? _He asked him, as his eyes narrowed, his shoulders raising him powerfully higher. _No. I have nothing to say to your son. _Keketso growled out, his tail lowered and thrashing in aggression. _Say it now, Keketso, or hold your tongue. Sam will know his place soon enough under my eye, not to be done by your tongue._ Russell growled out fiercely, but both Sam and Keketso stood their ground. Sam's ears lowered automatically, his shackles rising, as the tension in the air encircled everybody. Before Sam or Russell could do anything, Keketso lunged at him, his jaws wide open and claws extended, prepared to slash through Sam's flesh. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I only own DVD's. They rightfully are owned by Ryan Murphy.

Sam never knew exactly how strong another wolf could be, that was until Keketso slammed into him, sending them both tumbling down a small hill. In nothing but a ball of fur, claws, and snapping teeth. _I'll put you in place myself, runt!_ Growled Keketso as he turned and latched onto Sam's shoulder. With a roar of anger and pain, Sam twisted himself and raked his claws down Keketso's exposed belly. With the strength in his hind legs he shoved Keketso off of him, watching in grim satisfaction as he hit his body against a boulder. Sam took that advantage and lunged at him, sinking his teeth deep into Keketso's neck. In the blink of an eye he was flung backwards through the air, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop at another wolf's paws.

_Giving up already? _He laughed as he stalked towards Sam, teeth bared and ears flat. _Not from the likes of a flea bitten mongrel! _Roared Sam as he forced himself up onto shaking legs. Keketso lowered himself down, ready to make an attack, but Russell stepped in before anybody could move a whisker. _That's enough! Keketso, stand down! Sam, you as well! It's over! _You could tell by Russell's stance that he meant business, his chest was raised, ears straight up, tail lashing from side to side swiftly. _It's just getting started! _Was all that the pack heard as the wolves lunged towards each other again; Sam had the upper hand this time around. His claws dug into fur and flesh, drawing blood with each gash and slight scratch.

He aimed a killing blow at Keketso's throat, ready to sink his teeth into his neck when he felt a pair or teeth grab hold of his scruff, hauling him off of the wolf. _When Russel said enough he meant enough! _The voice that screamed at them belonged to Darcia, he was a scrawny but powerful wolf. When he hauled Sam off of Keketso he manged to toss him into the sturdy trunk of a large tree, a sickening crack was heard as a few of Sam's ribs cracked under the pressure. Sam yelped as his body hit the ground, the world swirling around in his eyes, with a swift shake of his head he was back onto his feet, swaying a bit. Darcia must have been a beta or second in command when it came to this pack, judging by how he managed to latch onto Sam without a single remark from Russel.

_Darcia, take my son to the den and help him get cleaned up. Keketso, a word. _Russel made his point with narrowed eyes and bared teeth. Darcia took a few steps towards Sam but froze in his spot when the wolf tore off in the other direction, out of the woods and towards the road. _Sam! Samuel! _Hollered Russel as he watched his son fade into the darkness of the night, it was dangerous for any animal to be on the roads at night, especially a wolf which was likely to be hit by a car or shot on site. Sam knew he should stop when his Father had ordered him to but he was now in no mood or in no condition to be near the pack right now, so he ran and ran until his paws touched the gravel of the main road.

Sam stopped and took in where he was now at, noticing how his legs shook and his sides heaved as they tried to take in more mouthfuls of air. He knew that he should go home but he knew that he would have to face his Father the minute he put one tow in the front door, so he trotted on down the road and let his paws lead him to wherever they wanted him to go. He looked up in shock to see that he was standing in front of the Hummel Hudson household. He lowered his ears as the world spun again, he slowly made his way up onto the porch and to the door, where he raised a paw and scratched his claws on it. He heard footsteps coming from inside as a one of them opened the door to reveal Kurt Hummel.

The brunette let out a high pitched squeal when he saw the wolf on his front steps looking up at him. "D-Dad! Carole!", screamed out Kurt as he stepped backwards a bit, at his scream Finn came running down the stairs followed by Burt and Carole. Finn picked up the closest thing to him when he saw the wolf, which happened to be an umbrella, and he was wielding it like a weapon. Sam lowered his head and ears with his lips drawing back in a slight snarl, only to pick up his head and raise his ears when Kurt took the umbrella from him. "Don't scare him off, Finn. He's hurt.", chastised Kurt as he put the umbrella back. "Coax him in, Kurt. But give him a wide birth, we need to patch him up. He sure looks big for a normal wolf.", said Carole as she opened the door wider and made all of them step back.

"Burt. That means you, too. Come on into the kitchen while I get the First Aid Kit.", ordered Carole as she retreated into the bathroom. Burt made his way into the kitchen followed by Finn, who was still looking cautiously at the wolf on the porch, looking at Kurt like he was crazy. "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help. Come on inside.", coaxed Kurt as he gave his knees a slight tap, to get the wolf to come inside. Sam hesitated for a few minutes, knowing that he shouldn't come inside at all, but his body was shaking and he was light headed. He had no choice but at all to come inside and let them help him, it was either that or die from exhaustion and injuries. Sam ducked his head slightly and made his way inside, shaking his fur out as he went by Kurt, who reached down to stroke the soft fur. The wolf stopped and leaned against the brunette's legs, loving the way he felt as Kurt stroked his fur.

"You sure are friendly for being wild. Aren't you, boy?", asked Kurt as he lowered himself down and started to stroke the fur around his neck and behind his ears. Sam yapped at him happily ad wagged his tail, lowering himself down onto his front paws, putting his rump in the air as his tail wagged. Kurt laughed and so did Carole as she made her way into the room, leading Kurt and the wolf into the living room. Sam layed down on his side on the blanket on the floor, putting his head in Kurt's lap as Carole started to inspect his injuries. "Got a lot of lacerations and he's lost a lot of blood. It looks like he's been in a fight and a bad one.", said Carole as she started to clean out the cuts on his body. Sam whimpered in pain and shifted slightly, his claws catching in the carpet.

"Easy boy.", purred Kurt into his ear as he stroked the fur on the wolf's neck, watching in satisfaction as he relaxed under his touch. Carole continued to clean out the cuts, the pain was growing, causing Sam to pant roughly. "Finn. Can you get a bowl of water and bring it in here? This poor thing is dehydrated and panting up a storm.", asked Carole as she opened up one of the windows in the living room to let in some fresh cool air. "Here you go, Mom.", said Finn as he carried the bowl in, he hesitated at the thought of getting close to the wolf. "Don't worry, hun. He's friendly as ever, he won't hurt you.", said Carole as she placed bandages on all of the cuts.

Finn cautiously walked over and placed the bowl of water by the wolf, freezing when he felt a rough tongue sliding over his hand. He smiled when he saw that the wolf was licking his hand as a way of thanking him. Sam forced himself up onto his stomach as he lapped at the cold water in the bowl, feeling it slide down his throat with ease, cooling him on the inside and on the outside. "There you go.", whispered Kurt as he continued to stroke the soft fur under his hand. Sam felt himself relax more as he sank down again into the touch, as blackness took over his vision. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as he felt himself starting to change back into his human form and he had no strength left to stop it from happening. Sam heard many gasps as he felt the change stop, feeling cold air against his bare skin. "Oh my god. How is that possible?", whispered Carole as she looked down at the boy who had his head resting in Kurt's lap.

Burt walked into the room with a blanket and froze at what he saw, but Finn took the blanket and layed it over Sam. "We know him, Dad. It's Sam Evans. He's in Glee and on the football team with Finn.", explained Kurt as he looked down at the blonde haired teen in his lap. "Wasn't he just a wolf?", asked Burt as he slowly made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Yes. He was just a wolf. But now he's human again and we have no idea how.", explained Carole as she fixed the blanket over the boy, tucking it around his body. Finn made a move to wake him up but stopped when Kurt slapped his hand away. "Not now. Sam needs to rest. He's hurt and in pain. You can ask questions tomorrow morning when he wakes up.", ordered Kurt as he gave the blonde hair a gentle stroke.


End file.
